A clareira
by chy.cullen
Summary: primeira vez do Edward e da Bella humanos; escrito pro Cah, Lari e Mah :


Já estava escurecendo. Bella e eu estávamos deitados na nossa clareira. Talvez fosse melhor se voltássemos pra casa, mas como dizer isso para uma Bella incrivelmente sedutora ao meu lado? Como se fosse a vez dela de ler pensamentos, ela se virou, se apoiando no braço bem perto de mim. Inconscientemente, deixou aparecer uma pequena parte de seu sutian, o bastante para me fazer delirar.

Tentando parecer casual, beijei seu pescoço enquanto deitava em cima de Bella. Com um sorriso nada ingênuo, ela me beijou com urgência, uma de suas mãos em meu rosto enquanto as minhas passeavam em sua barriga, por baixo de sua blusa.

Bella parecia estar gostando das minhas descobertas por seu corpo, pois toda hora respondia aos meus toques com gemidos fracos.

Ela queria algo mais ali, eu sabia disso, reconhecia seus atos. Sua mão livre tentava se livrar do botão em sua calça, enquanto sua boca procurava deixar marcas em meu pescoço. Impaciente, ajudei-a a se livrar da calça e a tirar sua blusa.

Antes de mais nada, arranquei minha camisa e minha calça. Ali estávamos nós, Bella se mostrava em uma lingerie de tirar o fôlego, e eu a vi me olhando, admirando, parando em minha cueca boxer.

O fecho de seu sutian ficava na frente, o que facilitava. Era um sinal? Abri-o em tempo recorde e, sem perceber, minha boca foi atraída como um ímã para seu pescoço, o qual eu beijei, sempre descendo até chegar em seus seios.

Bella sentou seu corpo, me forçando a fazer o mesmo. Mas essa não era sua intenção, ela foi se inclinando até que eu estava deitado e ela se ajoelhou entre minhas pernas. Seu olhar fixou no meu por um breve momento até sua atenção se voltar para minha boxer novamente. Então ela começou a tirá-la com a boca.

Quando ela terminou de me despir, ela parou, me observando. Um leve tom de vermelho tomou conta de suas bochechas quando ela me viu completamente nu. Seus olhos desviaram rapidamente para os meus e sem pensar, ela abaixou a cabeça, me surpreendendo. Bella sabia como alucinar. Sua boca deslizava pelo meu pênis, indo cada vez mais rápido. Eu sentei, tentando aproveitar cada segundo, tentando sentir todas as emoções ao mesmo tempo, minhas mãos pararam na cabeça de Bella, guiando-a, apesar de não ser muito preciso.

Eu estava completamente cônscio do que estávamos fazendo e, contra todos os meus instintos e hormônios, a puxei para cima, para que eu pudesse ter seus lábios nos meus.

Suas mãos colocaram as minhas em seu quadril. Dando leves chupões em meu pescoço, ela fez com que eu tirasse sua calcinha o mais rápido que pude. Já havia imaginado Bella nua, mas eu me surpreendi. Ela era perfeita. Não que eu não soubesse disso, mas vê-la assim, me deixou ainda mais louco.

Era a minha vez de satisfazê-la antes do sexo. Eu sabia que ela queria isso tanto quanto eu. Fiz com que ela deitasse e gentilmente afastei suas pernas. Bella pegou uma de minhas mãos e entrelaçou nossos dedos, enquanto eu começava a brincar com a língua em seu clitóris.

Seus gemidos baixos foram se intensificando à medida que eu a deixava mais e mais excitada. Eu continuei, percebendo que isso a fazia ficar molhada. Parar não era minha intenção. Mas eu o fiz para traçar com beijou uma linha que ia do seu umbigo até sua boca. Eu a beijei ferozmente, queria tê-la ali para sempre, e a penetrei devagar. Afastei-me um pouco para ver sua reação. Rapidamente, Bella mordeu seu lábio inferior, tentando reprimir algum som.

Depois de um tempo, penetrando-a cada vez mais fundo e alternando entre velocidades, Bella soltou um gemido alto, que foi seguido por vários outros.

Não demorou muito mais até que eu atingisse o auge, assim como Bella. Uma onda de prazer intenso percorreu cada músculo meu, era inútil me segurar mais e eu gozei dentro de seu corpo.

Rolamos até que ela estivesse por cima e a envolvi com meus braços, puxando-a mais para perto e beijando-a com suavidade.

"Eu te amo." Ela disse entre os beijos.

"Eu também te amo, mais do que qualquer coisa, para toda a vida." Eu disse enquanto a abraçava mais forte.

Ficamos ali, deitados, nos acariciando enquanto a noite se fechava sobre nós. Em poucos minutos, Bella já dormia em meus braços. Agora eu sabia mais do que nunca, ela pertencia a mim e eu a ela, era a melhor sensação que podia existir.


End file.
